Hisako Ichiki
Hisako Ichiki (b. 1992) is a mutant with the ability to create a psionic exoskeleton around her body. She is a member of the X-Men Kids. 'History' : "No matter what happens next, you lose. There will always be the X-Men." :: −'Armor' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Psionic Exoskeleton-Armor: Hisako can generate an enormously strong, powerful, durable and impenetrable psionic exoskeleton armor around her entire physical body by drawing more power, energy and strength from the bloodline of her Japanese ancestors. This exoskeleton drastically enhances her strength, endurance, stamina, agility, invulnerability and durability, though she can only maintain it for short periods of time lest the effort leave her drained. In situations of extreme emotional stress, Hisako can significantly enhance her exoskeleton's size, strength, agility, dexterity, and durability, but she can only do so briefly as the strain can render her unconscious. The strength, power and size of her psionic armor greatly enhances and increases tremendously when her relatives die.28 In addition, the body armor greatly heightens and strengthens the concussive force behind her offensive and incredibly destructive blows and makes her practically invulnerable and immune from a significant degree of physical harm and damage. To some extent, she can shape her armor, such as her ability to form Wolverine-like claws and make them extend outward. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Her 'armor' greatly strengthens and amplifies the concussive force behind her unusually offensive and highly destructive blows. Her psionic armor grants her enough superhuman strength to lift a Skrull ground tank and punch someone through several walls of a building and even assisted Colossus in restraining a small ship capable of breaking orbit from lifting off. *''Superhuman Durability/Invulnerability:'' The body armor is depicted as enveloping her completely and protects her from tremendously strong and powerful attacks and in some depictions, Hisako's armor is strong and durable enough to survive the heat caused from a long fall through the atmosphere. Likewise, she is able to fully withstand the impact from falling to the ground from high up in the atmosphere without any physical or external injury. *''Superhuman Stamina'' *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Superhuman Dexterity'' *''Superhuman Endurance'' *''Superhuman Condition'' *''Concussive Blast:'' She can cause her armor to release a large solid, concussive blast of energy, but it takes lot of concentration. 'Abilities' Armor is fluent is both Japanese and English. Hisako has also received combat training from Wolverine and classes in tactics from Cyclops. Strength Level Weaknesses Adamantium: Armor's psionic-energy exoskeleton armor is vulnerable to lasers as 'it has to let light in', and Adamantium due to its unique and special abilities and properties, such as Wolverine's claws, although he is not able to go through it with the rest of his body. In this case, she only remained uninjured because the distance between her armor's perimeter and her body was slightly greater than the length of Wolverine's claws. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1992 Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Forcefield generation